okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Waterspout
Waterspout is one of the thirteen Celestial Brush techniques in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. It is the trademark technique of Nuregami, the goddess of water. Waterspout is one of the source-required Celestial Brush techniques, needing a source of water in order to use. When near a body of water, one must simply place the Celestial Brush over the water and draw a line to the desired target. The water will be channeled to the target, creating a stream. This can be used to douse objects that are on fire, such as treasure chests or demons of the fire element. It can also be used to fill various objects with water. Waterspout also has a second use. In certain areas, one can find power springs, where water is concentrated. Drawing a vertical line from a power spring will create a tall geyser which Amaterasu can use to reach high places. This can only be done in Ōkami. As with all source-required Celestial Brush techniques, Waterspout uses Holy smoke to differentiate it from the other techniques. Blue smoke indicates that Waterspout's effects will take place once the Celestial Brush is put away, except in special instances. Acquisitions ''Ōkami'' When Amaterasu and Issun traveled to Sasa Sanctuary, they discovered that the hot spring to the east of the inn to be completely dried up. The bath attendant explained that the spring dried up around the time Orochi returned to Nippon and caused a disturbance. The attendant had given up hope that the water would return when Mr. Bamboo appeared to gather bamboo for his bamboo ware, which he planned to sell at the Kamiki Festival. Upon hearing the attendant's plea, Mr. Bamboo agreed to help find the source of the water using the bamboo tube on his back. With Amaterasu's help, Mr. Bamboo dug to the source of the water, effectively unplugging the spring and returning it to its former glory. The power emanating from the spring awakened Nuregami, the goddess of water, who bequeathed to Amaterasu the power of Waterspout. ''Ōkamiden'' .]] After Chibiterasu and Kuni saved Nanami from the demons in the Onibi Market, Kuni was abducted by Bullhead, who dwelled in the Five-Story Pagoda. Nanami wanted to repay Kuni for teaching her that not all humans were bad as well as for saving her, so she agreed to help Chibiterasu give chase to Bullhead. They entered the pagoda, where a statue of Nuregami stood at the entrance. When the duo examined it closer, Nuregami appeared, along with her child. Nuregami's child was delighted to bequeath the power of Waterspout to Chibiterasu. Upgrades Waterspout can be upgraded twice. The first upgrade, Fountain, can be found in the spring room in the Dragon Palace. Fountain allows travel via Mermaid springs without using a Mermaid Coin. The second upgrade, Deluge (or Splash in Ōkamiden) is found behind Himiko's Palace after using Waterspout on Himiko's gravestones. It allows the user to create a rainstorm, effectively phasing out the need for a water source. Fountain cannot be obtained in Ōkamiden since there are no Mermaid springs present in the game. However, Splash, Chibiterasu's version of Deluge, can be purchased from the shaman in Yakushi Village for ¥50,000. Category:Celestial brush techniques